The Desire & the Crossroads
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Harry's disease is taking hold, he's scared of dying. He thinks only Spider-Man can save him. At the same time he starts feeling fervent and almost obsessive thoughts for his childhood friend Peter Parker. He wrestles with seducing him and wanting to save himself. Set during 'The Amazing Spider-man 2'.
1. Chapter 1

It all felt like a nightmare, only in the flesh, it was painfully skin deep.

The _Osborn Curse_ \- his obsessive and neglectful shit of a Dad called it.

Harry could feel it not too long after his Dad's death and the symptoms showed shortly upon taking the reigns as _Oscorp's_ new CEO...which wasn't as _glorious_ as he thought. Sitting despondently in his office, he thought of nothing but hope...support.

He thought of the only person who could help him, his boyhood friend Peter Parker.

Peter was currently swinging his way through the streets of New York, looking for crime.

He swung past_ Oscorp_, seeing Harry inside. He stopped on a nearby building and sighed, looking towards the building.

He missed Harry, sad that life had pulled them apart. It sucked and then there was the fact that he had been the bane of Goblin's existence.

He was just glad that Harry didn't know. He just wished they could talk more often.

Harry's skin pale white, eyes bloodshot, the sickening turmoil coursing through his veins almost struck a mental chord about to snap.

He always swore from the first day his father sent him away to the minute he took office-he would never end up like him.

The one wish he wanted for the most was a chance at life, at not being the underestimated weakling everyone perceived him to be.

Looking at his mobile phone, he held a hand over it, wanting to jerk away but unable to.

Catching a glance of himself on a wall mirror, it reminded him that he was losing it day by day, he needed to fight it but couldn't overcome his inner demon alone.

He dialed the number of the sole person he trusted at this point.

Heart beating at a drum's pace as he waited to hear his friend's voice.

Harry tapped his fingers in time to reach ring. He wanted to hear his friend's voice if nothing else.

Peter got the call and went to a more hidden area to check it. It was Harry.

He was very surprised to see that he had called. He took off his mask and answered.

"Hello? This is Pete." he said, leaning against a pipe. "Is this Harry?" he asked formally.

"Hey Pete...how're you?" Harry couldn't help but smile while it hurt to do so but Peter always had such a beautiful voice.

His first time back in the Big Apple, he was taken not by how he changed personally but grew up handsome.

"Hey, Harry. I'm good. What about you?" he asked, looking around him in case he needed to pull his mask down again.

"It's been awhile." he said softly.

"A bit under the weather.." which was an understatement. He was nervous he'd puke if he saw his own reflection again.

"It's been way too long," he agreed and then the urge pushed him to ask the question.

"What're you doing tomorrow? I'd really like to catch up with you."

"Oh I'm sorry! Is it bad enough to need a doctor?" He asked.

"I'm free tomorrow. What do you want to do?" He asked brightly, sounded excited to talk to Harry again.

"No, no. Just been tired a lot. How about we have lunch, chill around town..." he always cherished the time he spent with Peter when they were kids and was interested to see how the years have changed him.

"Are you sure? The way you talked about it.." He sounded worried, but cut himself off. "Lunch sounds good. I'll just need to work or something," he said.

"I'm totally sure," Harry answered not wanting to give Peter any impression of casting doubts. "Text me when you're free, see ya tomorrow Pete."

Ending the call, Harry ran his fingers through his blonde hair, he wanted so much to get out of the hellish existence he was living. What felt like a migraine bounced around with the force of a basketball in his head.

He couldn't make it through the rest of the day. Paging his secretary Felicia, he cancelled his following appointments and called his limo driver to take him home. Not that sleep would do him much good, but he didn't want to be conscious of his situation for a few hours.

"Okay, if you say so," he said, still sounding worried. "I will text you when I wake up." He said. He put his phone away after Harry hung up and pulled his mask back on before going to the top of _Oscorp_ to look for any crime. He sighed softly, beginning to search.

He ended up deciding to go to work at tutoring to get some extra cash for the next day. Knowing Harry, the place might be somewhat expensive. He smiled to himself, just happy to know that he would be seeing his childhood best friend again.

On the ride back to his mansion, Harry read the recent _NYT_ bulletins. Another heroic deed performed by the anonymous Spider-Man. His right eyebrow raised and lips squirmed, Harry was intrigued perhaps more than he should by this strange daredevil of a hero.

Entering his house, he put the thought out of his head as he retired to his room, the only thought keeping him from breaking the furniture, seeing his best friend tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Harry's appearance beyond belief even to himself _improved_ considerably- at least for now.

Sitting at the head of the great desk in the main office, all eyes of company employees, lawyers and business partners centered on him, hanging on his every word.

The hard drive his decrepit wreck of a father gave him with a truth still unknown nearly made the bile swirl in his belly.

Still, he wouldn't let his weakness show when the subject at hand was very critical.

He'd read about Dr. Connor's Sci-Fi worthy mutation and downfall into hubris, one of the many **dirty little secrets** _Oscorp_ had in its closet which only intrigued his curiosity the more and the grim impact it could do to himself.

_Whatever's inconvenient around here just get rid of it, right_? The quote fell from his mouth like water on a rock.

He hadn't been back for a week and already the taste of power lingered on his lips as Harry owned the meeting, even stunning his Dad's former assistant Donald Menken into_ submission_.

_Why the fuck am I wasting time with these idiots_? he wondered through his confident smile.

There was somewhere else he'd rather be at. His prayers appeared to be answered by the entrance of his butler and the first piece of good news he heard all day.

"Sir, there's a Peter Parker here to see you."

Peter had cautiously walked into the building, unsure of where Harry wanted him to meet him. He was also early. Very, very early.

The idea of seeing his boyhood friend after so long and in such a way had caused him to wake early.

He sighed, his spider senses only going off when he got too close to a wall, pole or human being in the building.

Going up to the front desk, trying to pull his thoughts together enough to tell the receptionist who he was there for.

He was afraid that they wouldn't let him see Harry, regardless of whatever Harry said to them about him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and his throat somewhat dry as he caught his first glance of peter for the first time since they were eleven.

One thing he hadn't lost was being punctual, a virtue he always liked in the genius boy.

Plus he looked absolutely gorgeous! "Hi there Pete," he said while seemingly still in a trance.

The years were really good to his best friend.

"H-Hi! It's good to see you, Harry." he said, smiling kindly at him.

"I missed you." he said, approaching slowly. He wanted to hug Harry but didn't know if he should.

He was amazed by how much his friend had changed.

The smile on Harry's face had to be wide, his heart felt less icy than it had following his Dad's death.

"How long has it been, ten years?" he asked.

Peter looked like a true heavenly vision in the sunlight flooding through the windows.

The urge to race over to him intense as an arrow fire.

Peter grinned at him, loving the smile that graced Harry's face.

It was in that moment that he became acutely aware of how attractive Harry really was.

He blushed softly. He walked over to shake Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't quite remember." he responded softly.

_OMG he has those soft hands still_ Harry thought yet Peter's grip was more firm.

He knew his meeting was still in session but didn't give a damn about it, he made a promise to Peter and intended to keep it.

Also wanted to test his friend's sense of humor.

"You've got your braces on," he chuckled. "Now there's nothing to distract from your unibrow."

"Rude," he joked back, sticking out his tongue. "Want me to wait in your office or the lobby while you finish your meeting?"

He asked, suddenly becoming highly aware of the people surrounding them.

His face went pink at the embarrassment of interrupting.

Shaking his head while trying to regain his composure, face red from laughter.

Harry knew peter had to have been waiting long enough.

His hunger really setting in now. He thought Peter was admiring the hairstyle he had as they both looked at each other for a minute. "Um...you know, one of my man servants holds the hair dryer, but I work the comb. Okay, so, at least I'm not completely helpless."

Hey, he was CEO of _Oscorp_ and had to look **GOOD**.

He laughed with him, smiling brightly. He suddenly realized that he had been staring and looked away.

"Do you have a man servant help you dress?" he asked, the joking tone returning.

He smiled, eyes darting to the table of people then back to Harry.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I look through _Macy's_ catalogs for that..." he answered failing to keep a straight face.

His stomach growling as though on cue. "C'mon, set up a reservation at _Daniel's_ " he embraced Peter, relishing in the warmth of the friend he'd been parted from.

They left the building and walked towards Harry's waiting limo.

He laughed, smiling at him. He heard the stomach growl. "Yeah, that sounds good!" he said, smiling. "Sounds like you're hungry." he said, hugging him tightly.

"Although, are you sure you're allowed to leave?" he asked.

"Hey, don't forget who's in charge here Pete," he replied with a wink. He had confidence Felicia would keep everything in check while he was gone.

For now it was just him and Peter. In two minutes they arrived at _Daniel_, one of the top French fine dining restaurants in the city.

A young mulatto waitress showed them to their reserved booth. The astounded look on Peter's face pleased Harry.

_Either his smile's magic or I got some kinda Bug_, he thought while looking at the menu. Sneaking subtle glances at his friend.

Peter blushed at the wink, trying to play it off. He followed Harry to the restaurant and sighed, electing to look for the cheapest thing he could find.

After he finished marveling at the restaurant of course. He looked through the menu and found a cheap small bowl of French Onion soup.

He bit his inner cheek, looking over at Harry. "What are you going to get?" he asked.

"Gonna go with the Grilled Yellowfin Tuna" Harry said, his concentration partly divided between Peter and the sickness inside him.

The lovely dark-haired waitress made him return to reality when asking for his beverage.

Slightly tongue-tied, harry said he'd have a Merlot before placing his order and handing over his menu.

Now was time for some catching up.

"So, what's new with you besides trying to build Battle Bots- which never worked last time I saw you..." he teased Peter and taking a bite from his salad.

Peter had his soup. He had ordered his quietly, not getting all that much. He would just get something from a snack machine or make food at home.

"Haha, I'm just trying to get through school. How about you?" he asked, laughing.

"I've been so many places it kinda feels weird to be 'home'," Harry looked at his wine glass for a short moment before locking eyes with Peter again.

"Glad it was worth it though," a hint of a grin flashed on his face before he took a sip.

Peter had just ordered a water, wanting to be completely sober so he could get home safely. "I'll bet, especially since it's been so long." he said, leaning his cheek on his hand.

He ran a hand through his brown hair to try to clean it up. He was wearing a casual outfit.

Harry rather liked Peter's look. Not too classy but still perfect for a braniac kid with a lot to give the world. He certainly made good on their boyhood promise so far.

He knew the loss of his parents still had to hurt, at least they loved him and were heartbroken to leave him.

Their food arrived and they dug in. Old memories going back and forth in a ping-pong motion, the laughs in sync.

'God he's cute when he eats' Harry found himself watching Peter sip his soup.

They totally had to go to the park afterwards.

His thought train re-emerged when he noticed Peter looking up at him.

Peter awkwardly began eating his soup, alternating between eating and drinking his water.

He kept his eyes down, focusing on his food to avoid accidentally zoning out while staring at Harry.

Wondering what they would do next and looked up to Harry to ask.

"Hey, where do you want to go after this?" he queried, smiling charmingly.

"How about a walk in the park. I'd like to see more of the city now that I'm back," Harry replied as he cut a piece from his fish and chewed it as his looked at Peter.

Whether it was the atmosphere, the rich taste of his meal or twisted thoughts, he couldn't chalk it up to one or all-but Peter admired his friend more than a gallery painting.

The thought of enjoying a private amble walk with him eased the stress that sought to find his weak point and take him down from the inside out.

"That sounds nice." he said, smiling. Peter finished his soup, waiting for Harry to finish as well. "There's a nice one nearby." he said, thinking to himself.

He got lost in thought to figure out where to go.

"I think there is a lake or pond in it too." he said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perfect," Harry said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You ready?" he asked. They really had to have more 'dates' like this.

He signaled to their waitress and paid for their meal on his debit card.

Walking over to Peter's seat, he pulled out his chair and pushed it in after he rose up from it. Just being friendly, right?

"Yep!" He said. He tried to pay for his own meal, but Harry had already done so. He sighed and put his money away, ready to pay him back later on.

Peter blushed slightly as Harry took his chair. He hadn't been expecting that.

Harry had his faults but was always raised a gentleman. Lunch was on him and he wouldn't dream of being a douche to Peter.

They returned to the limo for a six minute ride down to a park overlooking sweet views of the nearby lake.

For Harry it sort of felt the gap was never made, they were still the unique pair thick as thieves ten years ago, a moment he wouldn't want to see end.

As they chatted, Harry thought to astound Peter with his life story which he paused at pointing out, "After graduation I went to Brazil then Singapore."

Peter was in awe with how polite Harry was. He hadn't realized how his time away had affected the other male. It was astounding to him.

He shook himself from his thoughts and got back into the conversation.

It felt like it had been only yesterday that they were children. Felt so good to be near Harry again.

Peter listened to his story, smiling. "What did you see in Brazil?" he asked.

"Saw a lot of the country. Trying to see the real world. Mostly to get away from my workaholic basket case of a Dad, as if he even missed me."

He didn't want to sour their day but continued with his story.

"Yeah. And then Europe, you know? I went to Europe."

"That's so cool!" he said, smiling. He frowned slightly at Harry's words about his father.

"I'm sure he did, despite how he acted." he said as comfortingly as possible.

"Did you go to France?" he asked, looking at him with excitement.

Harry couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. "Matter of fact yeah...was in a magazine with some hot model.

Downside is it's so exhausting," he laughed.

Peter laughed too. "That sounds interesting," he said, smiling. He had forgotten how comfortable the atmosphere between them had been before Harry had left.

He sighed. "Hey, at least they thought you are attractive." he said, laughing.

"What? You got a lady?" Harry asked intrigued. Peter was always on the nerdy side but certainly attractive.

Ten years he'd had to have lost his virginity, though Harry hoped he hadn't and even more wasn't taken.

"Oh, um, no. I mean, I've had crushes, but none of them yielded anything." he said, blushing softly.

"I'm usually seen as the unattractive nerd in the front of the classroom," Peter replied, blushing. Uh...that's a question. That's a question...No, I don't. Yeah. I don't know, it's uh...I don't know. It's complicated."

"Complicated, huh?" Harry asked. He nudged Peter in the chest reassuringly. "Yeah, that's one thing I don't do," he laughed.

He nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I mean, it's also kind of working in my favor. I can side step all of the drama and have more time for my job and other hobbies.

Harry silently nodded as they reached the rocky shore of a river and started throwing pebbles into it. A boyhood pastime they both used to enjoy. Recent events still crept inside his head.

"When my father sent away me I tried to forget everything about this place. I guess that kind of included you," he said nearly biting his own tongue at the admission.

Peter saw him start throwing pebbles and grabbed one himself to skip over the water.

"Why? Did you think you'd never come back?" he asked softly, looking over at Harry with a gentle look.

He stopped throwing the pebbles and focused on his friend's face.

Peter was frowning softly, wanting to soothe Harry, just not knowing how to. "I wish I could've been there for you then," he said softly, still watching him.

"For what it's worth, I believe in you," he said.

Harry clapped Peter's right shoulder, those words tear-inducing but Harry didn't want to appear too sappy.

It seemed his hope of finding something worth coming back to wasn't unfounded. Another pressing question sprouted in his brain he felt compelled to ask his friend.

"Did you ever figure out why your parents bailed?"

He was surprised by the question, looking at Harry. "Well, no. I haven't," he said softly. "I think they died. My Dad left a briefcase. That's all I got, a briefcase full of junk. Whatever, I don't know. I try not to think about it."

Peter shook himself from the depressed mood, smiling weakly at Harry. "I've kind of just come to terms with it," he said.

The conflicted pain the experience still left on Peter sunk into Harry's own consciousness. At least he had the chance to see and speak to his Dad before he died whereas his friend spent half his life with an unsolved mystery.

He took a few steps closer towards him. "How's that working out for you?"

"Perfect-It's just something that I don't think I'll ever really get an answer to." he said, looking at Harry.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with a questioning look.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to rain on their reunion. "Just glad not to be in the shadows anymore," he answered before seeing Peter throw a pebble that bounced seven times before sinking.

"Nice arm!" he praised his friend.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, me too." he said before throwing the pebble.

"Ha, thanks! I think that is the farthest I've ever gotten one," he said, grinning. "It's just the wrist, that's all. Just all in the wrist, buddy. You could do it too, if you just strengthen up that..."

Harry chuckled his fine teeth showing. "Yeah, right. You got to admit though, things have gotten crazy around here, man. Giant lizards, and... Spider-Guys..." he didn't mean to take a turn for the Sci-Fi but all NYC was buzzing about it.

He imagined Peter would've been all over it.

"Yeah, no kidding. There's Doc Oc, Killer Croc and so many more. Poor Spiderman has so much on his plate." he said, laughing softly.

He could've guffawed at the first one but Harry surprisingly didn't bust a gut. He scoffed, "Whatever, dude. He wears spandex to rescue kittens from trees. I'm so impressed."

However the costume did make him look 'handsome,' but Harry wasn't going to admit it.

"Well, think about it this way: The spandex keeps him from getting caught on stuff that could lead to him getting hurt. It also helps his aerodynamics," Peter pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

_Always the observant braniac_ Harry smirked and giggled. He heard how inspiring, selfless and unique NYC's masked hero was, how he gave the defenseless the one thing that seemed unattainable to him: Hope.

Peter remarked how eventually things would work out. "Yeah, I just wish I had time for eventually."

Contemplating his friend's optimistic reply, his faith in the under-handed power snatching redundant 'old dogs' who worked under his father and _Oscorp's_ delirious experiments made the pebble in his hand feel like a boulder, and he was a pissed Kong wanting to throw it.

Only Peter kept him from flying into a rage. The afternoon had been great, first one he had since coming back. While duty called, he wasn't going to keep his friend out of sight or mind now that he was here to stay. They walked back to the waiting limo, the gaiety unhampered by the unpleasant subjects they'd touched on.

"Hey uh, are you like free...for dinner later I mean?" Harry asked as he opened the right passenger seat door for Peter.

Peter could feel the upset his friend was going through but he couldn't place it and certainly didn't want to call him out at the moment.

He did his best to keep his friend calm, trying to steer towards happier subjects. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't try to forget about him again.

Hearing that had hurt a bit, especially since he had thought about Harry a lot.

As the other male opened the door for him, he blushed slightly, flustered by how Harry had been treating him all day. "I should be unless something comes up." he said, smiling.

He got into the car and waited for Harry to get in as well.

"Would you like to go somewhere later, it'll be on me..." Harry said as he turned on the AC for the passenger side, it got a bit too hot for his liking or was it just him? He hoped Peter would agree as he couldn't take being lonely and some time away from obsessing over the horse shit of _Oscorp_'s doctors and his Dad's flash drive would be a blessing.

If he was lucky enough, he could entice Peter to his place for a drink...and more.

Peter smiled. "Sure, it sounds good." he said. "Want me to meet you there or go to Oscorps to wait for you?" he asked, looking at him with a thoughtful look. He didn't see how Harry was focusing on his face.

"Meet me at _Oscorps_, everyone will have gone home by then," Harry said. He wanted this to be as private as possible, not that he feared what people would think being seen with Peter, but he wanted it to be as meaningful a night for them both.

He'd be damned if he didn't seize the chance to show Peter his feelings for him ran deeper than even he may have considered.

"Okay, sounds good." he said, smiling. "Oh, should I wear something casual or something nice?" Peter asked, looking at him. "I'll have to dig through my closet to see if I have any nice clothes," he muttered to himself, biting his lip as he trailed off.

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "I'll try to find something." he said, biting his lip again. "Let's hope I can find a suit or something." he said, laughing. "Something to _charm_ _the prince_." he said, winking playfully. He laughed softly.

Harry laughed and teasingly flicked a finger a Peter's head, "Dork" he said between laughs.

They arrived in front of Harry's residence. He would have a few more meetings and hours of grudging research before their _date_.

"My driver can drop you home, if you want..." he offered, knowing even NYC public transportation can make anybody's head want to fly off.

Peter laughed, sticking out his tongue. "Hypocrite." he said, smiling and laughing. "I would appreciate a ride home." he said, smiling. "I'll try to find the nicest clothes I have and I'll see you around 8," Peter said, smiling at him sweetly.

Harry flashed a smile and told his driver to take Peter where he wanted. Almost not wanting to close the door, he could get lost in Peter's gracious face and _die_ happily.

Waving briefly at the limo until it turned a corner out of sight, Harry walked into his house, feeling his angel and demon on both shoulders weighing him down.

The succeeding two meetings he had fortunately weren't lengthy and he told Felicia to forward any incoming calls.

Even though a touch of a headache threatened to force him to reconsider going out, but he steeled himself to be ready for Peter's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter gave his home address, ready to look through his closet. Later that night, he took the train to get back to _Oscorps_. He was nervous and dressed up. He went up to the door, checking to see if the building was open.

He was excited to see Harry again though.

It was 7:31 PM when Harry double checked his suit in the mirror, counting the minutes before Peter was due to arrive.

He had his injection five minutes previously. The last thing he wanted was to succumb to his symptoms while out with Peter, whom he kept an eye out for from the second floor window.

Soft Jazz music played in the dimly lit rec room.

Peter walked into the building, looking around awkwardly. He hoped that Harry was ready for him to be there. He sighed softly, looking towards the receptionist's desk. He texted Harry.

**Hey, Harry. I'm here, where do you want me to go?** he typed out.

Harry smiled on getting Peter's message. **Meet me in the Foyer** he replied and hit **SEND**. Without missing a beat, he went to the front door to greet his friend.

From what he saw through the peep hole, his nerdy pal looked quite dashing in a suit.

Peter arrived and went inside, waiting for Harry. He texted the other male. **I'm here. Where are you**? He asked, pacing slightly. It was a habit he had begun after awhile of being Spider-Man.

Peter stood there awkwardly, waiting for Harry. He pulled at his collar slightly, not used to looking so nice.

He sighed softly and adjusted his tie.

**Inside. Door is open** Harry replied. He opened the door just for him and wanted to get an eyeful of his cute friend.

He smirked thinking how flustered he must be. Then again he made awkward look attractive.

Peter went through the door, smiling at him. He had a light blush on his face now. "Hi, Harry." He said, giving him a sweet smile.

"How was the rest of work?" He asked, hugging Harry shyly.

"Dull, nothing I couldn't get out of," Harry smirked.

If he had a camera, he'd take shots of Peter right there. He was more beautiful than some gave him credit for. "C'mon, we got reservations at _The Grill_," he slung a arm around Peter's shoulders and led him out of the house where his limo driver for the evening was waiting for them.

Peter gave him a sympathetic smile. "I just did a bit of work before coming." He said, smiling. "Okay, sounds good." He said, walking with him.

He blushed even more as he felt Harry put an arm around his shoulders. He moved to get the door for Harry.

The ride over to _The Grill_ was short. Famous for its mid-century elegant interior design and celebrating fruits of the land and sea, Harry knew it would take Peter's breath away.

The subdued cultured atmosphere and jazz music made it the perfect _date_ spot. They didn't have to wait to be shown to their table. As they sat down, Harry regarded his friend silently. Something about him was _odd_ but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Nevertheless, he hoped to gain something even more from their evening together.

Peter was amazed by the restaurant. "Whoa, are you sure you want to take ME of all people here?" he asked, looking up at him.

"It's beautiful!" he said brightly. He was too focused on their surroundings to see Harry looking at him.

He kept an eye on their surroundings, wanting to make sure they stayed safe.

Peter silently wondered what Harry would want to do later.

"Nothing but the best Pete," Harry said in faux modesty. "I knew you'd love it." He mused over the menu for a minute before making his decision.

The way Peter chewed his lips in concentration only exhilarated the passion gears going in Harry's head.

Peter was out of his element, looking at the menu. He decided what to order and put it down, still chewing his lip. He looked back to Harry, observing him.

He tried to not make it obvious, looking away when he saw Harry start to look up.

"Don't be shy Pete, have what you want...doesn't hurt to be adventurous.." Harry trailed off sipping his wine glass, pondering how Peter's lips would taste.

Harry ordered filet mignon as he continued casting his friend _funny glances_, enjoying the blushes on Peter's face.

Peter nodded, looking shy still. "What do you think I should try?" he asked, looking through it. He drank some of his water.

Peter continued to blush as he felt himself nearly get caught.

"The minted black bass is good...got a real bite to it," Harry replied barely able to contain his own mirth as Peter's cheeks went red. "Knowing you, you'll surprise me."

"I guess I'll try it." he said, looking back at Harry. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" he asked, blushing further. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just you can be so out there and not even try. You were voted most funny in high school right?" Harry asked before taking another sip of wine.

"I think so." he said, smiling. He sighed softly and drank some more of his water. He couldn't really afford to buy wine and just abstained from it.

The two dug into their meals as the nightly euphoria of the restaurant heightened with laughter, mouthwatering aromas and different languages being spoken. Harry sang along to one or more jazz tunes to Peter's amusement.

He knew he couldn't sing but wasn't one to hesitate in getting what he wanted.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Harry's singing. He loved seeing Harry so carefree. He honestly wished he could be close with him all the time.

It would be lovely to see Harry more often.

The dinner went just as Harry hoped it would. He now had to get Peter back home, maybe try to get him a bit tipsy if possible.

"How is the wine?" Asked Peter, looking at him as he drank. He was still sipping his water, smiling.

"Pretty good... um, would you like to come back to my place, will pour you a glass..." Harry trailed off partly tipsy but also thinking back on a funny boyhood memory he couldn't place.

His snickers coming out like a Jack in the Box.

"Sure." He said, smiling. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tipsy." He said, looking at him. He began to chew his lip again, the lights setting up quite a beautiful view of him.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry about me Petey, I know my limits," he replied in a slight buzz. He could've sworn his friend had two heads.

From a random glance at a wall clock it was about 11:03 PM.

High time to take Peter back to his mansion and see if he could breach the walls inside his friend which were still standing strong.

"Hey, how about we get outta here?" Harry asked as he finished his wine glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter nodded, smiling. He still hadn't drunk any, so he was sober. He didn't mind though.

He was starting to see Harry's hints, although it would take him a bit longer or a flat out confession for him to figure it out.

Harry had sent a text to the limo driver who was there outside the restaurant in five minutes once the bill was paid.

As they walked into the mansion upon returning, the two ended up in the main living room.

The scene was just right for Harry to turn on the fireplace, pick up two wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from the minibar to pt spice to the moment.

He poured both glasses and handed one to Peter before holding his outwards.

"To friends..."

Peter did his best to keep Harry standing and make sure he wasn't too tipsy. He was smiling softly at his friend's antics.

Peter took the wine cup and looked up at him.

"To friends.." he said, smiling. He began sipping his wine, getting used to the taste.

After their glasses clinked, Harry eyed his friend over the rim of his glass Peter was a real portrait painter's delight.

Or better magazine model material.

"So, how's your first drink?" he asked, dwelling on the fact how he was 'corrupting' his best friend.

Peter was leaning against the wall lightly, sipping his wine slowly. "Oh! It's good" He said, blushing slightly.

"I don't usually drink, so I'm not quite used to it," he said.

"First time for everything," Harry said crossing his left leg over his right. The tip of his tongue gliding over the rim of his glass as he suddenly got hot under the collar.

"You cool Pete? You look a little 'stressed' " he remarked, knowing an opening to ensnaring or more honestly approaching the friend he's grown closer too, had just presented itself.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright." He said. "Just started thinking," he said, smiling.

He continued drinking, feeling the slight sting of the wine.

"Penny for your thoughts..." Harry moved from his chair over to the couch facing the fireplace.

He was only two inches away from his friend.

"Just over thinking some things. I'll be alright." He said, looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Like what kinda 'some things' " Harry prodded. "You're new internship, college?" he asked while ruffling the fine head of brown hair that always made Peter beautiful.

"Relationship things." He murmured, blushing.

Harry's interest only shot up at the mention. "Who hasn't been in that boat," he replied before taking a shallow breath.

"Anybody do you wrong, not treat you right?"

Hopefully he wouldn't open any painful wounds his friend might have taken in high school or hit the wrong nerves.

Peter nodded. "Honestly, just perpetually in the friend zone." He said, shrugging a bit.

"Then their either stupid or big pussies who don't know what their missing," Harry said as he put an arm over Peter's shoulders.

"You're ...unique." Harry could think of a memo of words to describe his friend, some he never thought of when they were kids.

Now, they flew in his brain like a group of doves.

Peter leaned against him lightly, unsure, but also wanting the other's comfort.

"Thanks for thinking that. I think that only guys would think that." He said, smiling weakly.

"You know the old saying...Bros before Hoes," Harry snickered as he initiated a tickling fit on Peter's stomach.

The two ending up sprawling across the couch.

"You're ri-aghhh!" He Yelled As He was tickled, beginning to giggle and laugh, trying to place his wine down without dropping it.

He tried curling up to protect his ticklish belly and laughed louder as he was still mercilessly tickled.

"Harry! Nooooo!" He whined, following over to his stomach.

"Don't tell me you forgot how much we did this at sleepovers," Harry replied as he continued his submission of Peter.

His fingers moved over the giggling youth's skin.

Peter's eyes were closed as tears of joy flowed out while his loud laughs filled the entire house.

Only when he coughed a little did Harry stop and fell flat on Peter's torso whether intended or out of exhaustion.

"I-I remember!" He said, still laughing and giggling. He looked at Harry over his shoulder.

"You're so mean!" He whined, pouting playfully.

"You know you love this" Harry countered still making mock jabs at Peter. The laughter had settled and he remained motionless for a moment.

He'd been around lots of good looking people before, but Peter seemed to overshadow all of them.

The warmth radiating from his body caused Harry's stomach to flip.

Peter squeaked and seized up as Harry made the mock jabs at him. After Harry stopped, he simply laid there underneath Harry.

Suddenly, he was getting all sorts of different thoughts.

Harry was very attractive and he realized just how much he liked being around him.

He blushed softly as he realized all of that.

Leaning into Peter's left ear, Harry whispered "What're you thinking?" He was treading uncertain ground but wasn't going to keep on the margins his feelings had been tugging at him.

The crackling fire, his friend's breathing and pounding heart only made the delicious tension tighten it would've snapped.

Peter blushed as he felt Harry's warm breath on his ear. He felt his heart begin to race as his newly realized crush leaned in so close to him.

Suddenly, things began making sense with how Harry had been acting.

"D-do you like me? As in...um, more than a friend?" he asked softly, face going redder by the second.

"Does this answer your question?" Harry leaned in, his full lips making contact with Peter's.

_Damn, never thought he'd be this delicious_ Harry mused as he slipped Peter some tongue before pulling away.

The bulge in his dress pants nearly burning a hole through them, they still remained fixed to the couch.

Peter was caught off guard by the kiss, eyes widening before he relaxed into it. He let out a soft moan as Harry used tongue.

As he heard his own noise, he blushed brightly.

"I-you're not just functioning off of the alcohol, right?" He asked.

He didn't want it to be a drunken choice.

He could feel Harry's arousal on his leg, blushing as he shifted.

Running a hand through Peter's hair and pinching his nose, Harry humped his friend before undoing one of his shirt buttons.

"I've never been more sober in my life Pete..." he teased at the button and zipper of Peter's own pants.

Peter blushed further. He looked up at Harry, eyes still wide.

"Really? E-even as kids?" He asked playfully, feeling Harry's hands at his pants.

"You've no idea how much it took me not to spend more than two hours with you. The day my Dad sent me away, nearly killed me. Wished I could've taken you with me..." his nerves slightly starting to feel stressed but Harry kept them mild.

"Everyday and night, couldn't stop thinking about you."

He cupped Peter's beautifully matured face and kissed him again.

Peter watched his friend's facial expressions. Were they friends at this point or were they more? He couldn't help but wonder. "I-I didn't realize how I've felt until now." He said, kissing him back.

"I was so upset when you left." He said softly, heart still pounding in his chest.

The admission only made Harry's curiosity and desire simmer more.

"Tell me, tell me what you've thought, how you felt..." he placed his head above Peter's heart, hearing it's slow yet nervous beat was by far the most beautiful vibration he'd ever experienced.

"I-I j-just started realizing why I l-like being around you s-so much." He stammered. He hated himself for stuttering.

He cautiously moved his hands to Harry's back to hug him.

Harry turned his face back to Peter's and smiled. Scooting up on his friend again, his quietly took Peter's left hand and tugged it down towards his crotch.

"Tell me, how're you feeling?" he said in that attractive voice nobody could ignore.

The brunette's face was still bright red and he looked surprised as Harry took his hand.

"I-I-" He was short circuiting from how attractive Harry sounded. Peter tried to pull himself together, gulping before trying again.

"I-I'm attracted to you." He said softly.

"How do you think I feel Sherlock?" Harry answered in his pho-mocking tone.

The couch started to get too 'limited' and he knew they would need more space.

"Hey! Be nice to me! I'm trying wrap my head around everything!" He whined, looking up at him with a pouting expression.

"You know this is how I show love. Sides, you're too cute to be a Sour Puss." He flicked at peter's forehead before getting off him and flexed his own back.

Harry held out a hand to pull Peter up. Was time to take this to Second Base.

Peter pouted, sticking out his tongue at Harry after he flicked his forehead.

"Meanie," he muttered. He took Harry's hand, looking up at him.

"Dork," Harry answered as he tried to give him a noogie before leading Peter upstairs to his bedroom.

He closed the door the minute they were inside.

Peter laughed and poked his cheek. He was getting shy again as they were in the bedroom. "W-What now?" He asked shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked over to Peter who stood in front of the bed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as he unbuttoned Peter's suit jacket, slipped it off his shoulders and threw it onto a nearby chair.

"We can go as slow as you want..." he said into Peter's right ear while kneading his butt cheeks in a circular motion.

"I-I'm not sure what to do." He said, looking at him with a distracted expression.

The feelings of Harry's hands on his behind and Harry's breath on his ear was driving him insane.

He could feel himself hardening and blushed.

"No worries Pete, do what you like..." Harry stepped closer to Peter and inhaled the scent of his hair as his peeking erection met Peter's groin for the second time.

"Don't you trust me?"

Peter nodded slowly, eyes still focused on Harry. "I-I do trust you." He said, loving the closeness between them.

It felt right to him and he wanted more contact with less layers.

Harry cast off his suit jacket before unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Kinda hot in here wouldn't you say?" He stood before Peter with his chest bare.

"How about we get more comfortable?" he put his left palm over top of peter's heart and brought one of his hands towards his pant's zipper.

"Don't worry Pete, I won't bite-unless you want me to" he chuckled.

"I-it is." He said, blushing and nodding at Harry's offer. He lightly held Harry's hand on his heart.

"I'm not worried," he said, looking at him.

"What're you waiting for then?" Harry kicked off his shoes and undid his tie. "Let's enjoy it..." he pressed Peter's open palm where his zipper was.

"Come on, you know I want you..." he bid his friend to join him in the mutual undressing.

Peter began unbuttoning his shirt. He took off his own tie and blushed.

"O-Okay," He murmured, smiling softly. He began to remove his own pants.

Harry grinned as he maneuvered Peter over to his freshly made bed. Both of them were in their briefs now.

He teased Peter's covered crotch with the finger tips of his left hand while he leaned into his neck, licking a trail upward to his right ear.

"Go on...touch" he whispered.

Peter let out a small gasp as he felt Harry's fingers ghost over his crotch.

He blushed when more as he felt the other's warm tongue on his neck.

"Okay, H-Harry." He said, beginning to lightly run his hands along Harry's chest and arms.

Harry hummed as his head arched back and blue eyes jutted open towards the ceiling at how fluid Peter's hands are.

He ran a hand along Peter's jawline up to that tasty set of lips. He played at the strap of Peter's briefs.

"Won't be needing those will you now?" He even removed his own pair of red _Hanes_, now totally exposed to Peter.

Peter continued lightly running his hands over Harry's torso, blushing at each movement.

"I-I don't think I will need them." He said softly, cautiously removed his briefs.

He bit his lip as he felt himself become exposed to the air and Harry.

Harry leaned in closer to Peter, straddling him on his hands and knees while the brunette cutie scooted back towards the headboard.

Drawing his face towards his, Harry kissed Peter again, while his right hand reached down to his friend's free standing and slender erection, barely covered by the bed sheets.

Peter was still just watching him, trying to kick himself to function again.

"Where do we start?" He asked, leaning against the headboard.

As he was kissed, he moved his hands to hold onto Harry, making a soft gasp as Harry reached to touch his erection.

"Where would you like to begin?" Harry whispered before he licked circles around Peter's right nipple and sucked on it for nine seconds.

Exploring his friend's body was proving more pleasurable than he thought.

"I-I don't care where we start. J-just go with the flow?" Peter asked, biting his lip once more as Harry attacked his nipple.

He arched his head back, trying to hold back his noises.

"Can't argue there," Harry laughed into the kisses he made up Peter's chest, neck and towards his lips again.

"Go ahead Pete, do what you like."

He laid back, his head facing the edge of the bed, waiting for his friend to return the building super sweet teasing that could blow out at any minute.

Peter nodded, looking at Harry with a sensual look. He started running his hands over Harry's chest again, running his fingers over the other's nipples.

He wrapped his legs around Harry and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Harry's legs wrapped around Peter, his heels touching the virgin soft ass, giving it a massage.

He would love to feel how his friend's would feel. "G-go l-lower Pete..." he said in between kisses.

He almost wanted to push Peter's head down lower but mustered the will power he had to keep his aggressive side from gaining any control.

"Gimme it please!"

Peter blushed, feeling Harry's feet against his ass. He held onto Harry, panting softly.

He ran his hands down Harry's torso, wanting to feel more of his body. He could feel Harry's pent up aggression.

"G-give you what?" He asked softly.

"Taste me for God's sake Pete!" Harry moaned, his fingers scratching into his friend's bare back.

"Want to feel you lips and tongue all over me..." his heels teasing around Peter's ass crack to make the point clear.

Peter blushed and looked up at him. He slowly began to lick around Harry's chest, soon beginning to suck on his nipple and watching him.

He was experimenting with what made Harry feel the best.

"Mmmm yeah," Harry hummed at the nerve-tingling power of Peter's lips and tongue.

"Go down _deeper_ Pete..." he encouraged his friend.

"I'll return the feeling too."

His mouth gaped and he laughed the more Peter tickled his stomach with the tip of his tongue.

Peter looked up at him, beginning to move down a little more. He smirked as he saw Harry laughing.

"Ticklish?" he asked, stopping for a moment. He continued to make a trail around Harry's body.

"My only weakness!" Harry said in a childish voice. Back when they were kids, Peter always seemed to know where to get him when they'd be playing video games or engage in roughhousing when Mr. Osborn wasn't about.

Now he seemed to be using the same 'tactic' again and it was just as strong as ever.

Peter laughed into Harry's stomach, remembering all of those memories.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" he asked softly, looking up at him. He seemed to have gained some confidence back.

His hazel eyes were searching Harry's smallest reactions to his touch for the answer, eager to know.

Harry brought Peter's face forward for a mind-numbing kiss. "Well well, you got the million dollar question right," he chuckled.

"If you want, we can both enjoy it at the same time..." he winked at Peter, not sure if he knew what he was getting at but not having doubts he'd enjoy it.

Peter kissed him back, smiling. "What do you mean?" his mind somewhat clouded by their current situation. The kiss was indeed mind-numbing.

He seemed to be a bit distracted as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry stroked his right hand from the tip of Peter's cock to his full beautiful nut sack. He smirked silently at him for a minute.

"Do you know what a 69 is?" he asked, not wanting to believe his friend could be_ that_ innocent.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, yes I do know." He said, biting his lip as Harry stroked his length.

He blushed softly. "That's what you want to do?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Ten points for you," Harry said and pecked Peter's lips again. Licking his lips salaciously.

Peter hummed, kissing him back. "Shall we then?" He asked, looking into Harry's blue eyes.

"Let's do it baby," Harry replied as he moved down to face Peter's crotch, inhaling his friend's scent while he opened his mouth to close around Peter's lovely tip.

Peter took a moment of shifting before taking Harry's tip into his mouth. He sucked lightly around it to gauge Harry's reaction, humming softly too.

As Harry enveloped his tip, Peter moaned around him.

_Fuck Pete's got an awesome tongue_! Harry moaned while sucking his friend's length.

The taste encouraging him to go another inch deeper, his fingers caressing over and penetrating his anus, but just barely.

The slurping heavy sounds music to his ears.

Peter moaned as he felt Harry take in another inch and decided to see how far he could take Harry.

He began going further on Harry's member, moaning as he felt Harry's fingers.

"You love that don't you?" Harry snickered as he rubbed Peter's full length up to the tip.

Giving it another lick just so he could enjoy his friend's laughter.

Harry blushed, moaning softly. He would have tried to response, but he couldn't around Harry's member in his mouth.

He just began sucking harder to show Harry that yes, he did love it.

"More more!" Harry growled as Peter's deep-throat suck increased, almost holding his head on both sides.

An orgasm threatening to erupt inside that sweet virgin mouth.

Peter continued, trying to suck harder. He knew what was to come and wanted to get Harry to climax.

"Ugh oooh aahhh mmhhm...AWOOOW!" Harry howled as his load spewed deep into Peter's nearly stunned mouth.

He had to have fired 4-5 shots before his body fell back on the disheveled sweat-stained mattress and Peter's lips were absent from his cock.

Panting as the ceiling spun above him and lights appeared to almost dance.

Peter did his best, swallowing some and spitting out the rest.

He got up and leaned to sit over Harry. "I take it that you enjoyed that?" He asked.

Running his right hand down Peter's chest before leaning forward to lick a drop of jizz from the left corner of his friend's mouth, Harry snickered in response.

"Always smart with those lines are you?" He attacked Peter's stomach with tickling fingers.

Peter blushed. "Hey! You liked it!" He said, trying to protect his belly from Harry's scheming hands. "You're cruel!" He said, laughing.

"I like it when you laugh Pete, don't tell me it doesn't make you happy."

Harry laughed back as they play grappled until he pinned Peter down, both panting fast but a bit calmer.

Returning to his side of the bed, Harry leaned his head on his left arm looking quizzically at his friend.

"So, how did it feel?" he asked.

Peter smiled, laughing. He looked up at his friend. Although they likely wouldn't be considered that anymore. He watched Harry's face.

"It was an interesting experience. I don't really know how to describe it..." he said.

"But it felt good though, right?" Harry asked as he extended his right arm out towards Peter's face, touching his hair, gliding his fingers towards those flushed perfect lips he only yearned more of.

"Yes" Peter said, smiling at him. He leaned into his touch. "You seem a bit distracted."

He said softly, taking his hand and pressing it to Harry's left cheek.

"I wouldn't say that...guess this is what afterglow feels like." Harry touched the hand that rested on his right cheek.

Still, there were more depths he wanted to go down in with his lover. "Want me to return the favor?"

Peter smiled. "It's good?" He asked. "Yes, if you don't mind." He said, smiling sweetly at his lover. He wanted more than physical touches.

Harry moved into position, feeling the weight and admiring the length of Peter's cock before licking round the head and pulling his closed lips back and forth over it, his fingers drawing circles along Peter's hips.

Peter gasped softly, eyes widening slightly. He looked down, watching Harry with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm...Harry..." he murmured softly, hands moving down to Harry's golden hair.

Harry smiled into his sucking until a new idea sprouted in his brain.

For three seconds he wet two fingers on his left hand with his tongue and slowly teased them inside Peter's ass before continuing with showing his cock some loving attention.

Peter kept his hands in Harry's hair, moaning softly. He bit his lip. He looked down and saw Harry wetting his long fingers.

Heavily blushing, knowing what was about to happen.

He twitched as he felt them enter him and did his best to relax to make it easier.

The fluid motions Harry's fingers made deep inside his friend continued to illicit euphoric moans he never imagined be more attractive than a lady's.

The taste of his friend's cock more enthralling.

Only a matter of time before his geyser would burst.

Peter moaned and held onto Harry, hands moving down to his shoulders. Harry's fingers drew out more moans and gasps from Peter.

The brunette could feel his climax coiling up within him.

Harry's fingers had to be hot and stinking of his friend/lover's insides-he'd have to get a pair of Peter's briefs next time as a memento.

He counted backwards from 10 with each moan the cute nerd made.

The bed under them quaked slightly with their fervent moves.

Peter's legs wrapped around Harry, holding on as he got closer. He continued to moan and grip Harry's shoulders.

Soon enough, the stimulation from Harry got him to climax.

He came into Harry's mouth, moaning loudly as he came.

Harry counted five or six cum shots made down his throat as his taste buds were doused with Peter's sperm.

Not one drop escaped his mouth as he crawled up over to Peter's right side, watching his chest shining with sweat rise and fall.

It was almost 1 AM and still they were seemingly inexhaustible in the sexual trials they each engaged in.

Peter was left panting and looked over at him. "Damn, that was good." he said softly, eyes focused on Harry.

"What now?" he asked softly, shifting to look at Harry.

Peter could feel his climax building in his stomach and Harry's finger and mouth continued to draw moans and gasped out of him.

"Harry!" he moaned his lover's name softly as his climax build up.

Harry laughed almost maniacally as he jacked Peter off with the stamina he had left to bear.

Licking and nibbling at his lover's right ear while his lone finger milked the cutie off one last time.

"Uh ugh yes...mmm that's it babe...aaahhh!" Harry's own dry orgasm came as fast as it slowly cooled. Now sleep really set its power over him.

At least this night he had the best bedfellow anyone could be blessed with.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was caught by surprise by Harry's laughter. He hadn't been expecting it.

"Ahh-H-Harry!" He moaned out loudly, reaching for the other and holding on.

He came as Harry's dry orgasm ran its course before sleep began knocking for him as well.

Panting heatedly and quite _possessive_, he reached to cuddle with Harry, wanting the other's warmth now.

The following morning came more welcoming to Harry. The first one in a long time since he left the Big Apple that he didn't wake up with a hangover.

Sunlight streamed through the window shades, causing his eyes to flutter and see the clothes strewn over the floor, winkled ravines on the bed sheet and the beautiful body of his slumbering friend and lover in his arms.

Smirking at the sight, the most comforting and desired he'd seen, he almost didn't want to think about his agendas later on today.

It was already 10:35 AM yet Harry wasn't worried about it.

He was more curious on how Peter would feel about 'consummating' their _union_ and if he really did have the same feelings for him.

Peter remained asleep in Harry's arms. He slept peacefully, tired from the night before and content with the current situation.

Slowly he began to wake up after feeling Harry move.

"Hmm ?" he murmured, looking up in exhausted confusion. "Harry?" he asked, seeing his friend and lover.

"What did we do last night?" It hadn't registered to his sleep muddled brain.

He didn't regret it, just wishing they had done a little more.

Harry looked at Peter for a minute. He was cute waking up.

"Sshh...we did what **WE** wanted..." he whispered to his lover while stroking the disheveled brown hair of the adorable funny nerd.

Pressing his mouth only an inch towards Peter's exposed ear. "We can do a lot more if you want..." a finger on his right hand teased the top of the bed sheet rested above Peter's crotch.

Harry rubbed it just above the belly button and lifted it up somewhat.

"Peek-a-Boo..." he breathed into his lover's ear before sticking his tongue inside.

Peter looked up at him sleepily, leaning into the feeling of Harry stroking his hair.

He blushed as he woke up a bit more, feeling Harry's hot breath against his ear.

"I-I do, but w-what about your work?" He asked, looking at Harry with a concerned look.

Watching Harry's hand moving around his belly area. The brunette gasped as he felt Harry lick his ear.

He tried moving away, giggling now.

"Screw it...pencil pusher's and corporate vampires can 69 each other," Harry said and winked.

Peter's giggles sparking a frenzy of tickle, poke, tickle poke. Still, the antidote to the illness that appeared to stalk him hadn't gone away.

Now, being the person he thought was a memory with his best friend, now boyfriend, made his nerves feel like caramel.

Call it God's grace or the hope Spider-Man purportedly brings, he was happy.

Peter smiled softly, looking up at him. He continued laughing as Peter tickled him.

Quickly stopping it by grabbing a hold of him and flipping them.

He ended up straddling Harry and began trying to tickle Harry instead.

Harry caressed Peter's hips up and down, tickling him randomly as he pleased.

"Hey Pete, I know you gotta go soon but how about a 69 before we split?"

He wanted his _boyfriend_ to have something to carry him through the day after an epic night.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter blushed softly as he felt Harry's hands brushing up and down his hips. He giggled softly at each tickle and smiled at him.

"I mean, I don't have any pressing business." He said, getting up to straddle Harry.

"I like the sound of that..." Harry snickered as he kissed down Peter's chest, licked around his belly button and continued down to his pubes.

He exhaled on them, the groans he heard encouraging him to continue.

If he was late for his first meeting for the day, screw it!

Peter watched him, blushing and groaning softly as Harry moved down to his cock again. "Wh-What are you going to do?" he asked shyly.

"Whatever I want..." Harry replied breathing into his friend's beautiful pubic mound and applying a kiss to the head of his cock.

"What you're body's dying for.." he answered within a second of taking Peter's length between his lips.

Peter moaned softly, biting his tongue. His hands moved to Harry's shoulders.

"Oh gosh..." he murmured, trying to stay quiet. "P-Please, k-keep going..."

Complying with his lover's wishes, Harry kept sucking, lolling his tongue at the tip randomly just to see Peter's knees rise and hear those fantastic sounds he made.

Peter's fingers caressing his shoulders were the right stimulus in encouraging him to bring the cute brunette off.

Peter continued to hold onto his shoulders, legs shaking as Harry sucked him off.

Moaning loudly as he felt Harry's variation of skills in the fellatio he received..

He mumbled something and he became closer to climax.

Whatever Peter said, Harry could only guess yet the actions of his body and hitched breaths provided all the explanation he needed.

He increased his deep throat onslaught on Peter's long and surprisingly heavy manhood, the pre-cum already seeping out on his tongue.

Peter held onto him, arching his back and feeling the heat of his climax coiling in his abdomen. He wanted more. He needed more.

"H-Harry-I-I'm close!" he moaned.

"Mmmpphhh" Harry replied counting backwards from ten. His own hardness pi-stoning in his own dominant hand one stroke away from firing fresh new loads.

Three more sucks and they'd both be seeing stars.

The cute brunette was so close. After a few more sucks, his grip tightened on Harry's shoulders and he came into Harry's mouth.

"O-Oh- god!" he mumbled.

Harry teased Peter's idle but full nuts which made him fire all his sweet jizz down his throat.

As Peter's breath grew more calm, his mouth slipped away, He gave the tip a parting lick smiling into it.

"Looks like you're awake now." His blue eyes taking in his lover's heaving chest as he giggled in response to his comment.

_I want all our mornings to be like this from now on_ Harry thought lost in admiring Peter silently.

As Peter calmed, he reached to hold onto Harry, wanting to cuddle. "Mhm," he mumbled, giggling softly.

"When do we have to leave?" he asked, looking up at him with mirthful hazel eyes.

He didn't want to leave but knew he would have to by that evening. The city might need him.

"I should really get dressed and see what the pencil-pushers and corporate sharks want from me today," Harry replied biting his bottom lip to refrain from cursing.

He rubbed Peter's left cheek and smiled.

"If you gotta go, don't feel bad. I would like to have you over for dinner later...if you don't have 'obligations."

The subject only recently rising in his head.

How would he come out about his relationship with Peter? Will it jeopardize his standing in the company and would Peter be okay knowing the sort of life he lived?

But those were concerns for another time.

Drawing Peter's face close for a kiss, Harry slipped him some tongue before rolling out of the bed to get his outfit together.

"Sadly, I gotta work this evening." he said softly, leaning into Harry's touch.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, looking at him gently. He was content for their relationship to stay just between them for the time being.

He wanted to be with Harry as much as he could, but he would also understand if he couldn't.

Peter kissed Harry lovingly before allowing Harry out of the bed. He got up as well and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

Harry stopped midway before going into the bathroom carrying his suit and undergarments with him.

Getting an eyeful of Peter naked and getting dressed made him smile and lick his lips.

After five minutes, he was ready to start the day. Peter was already gone yet he was delighted on picking up his phone to see a kissing emoji he texted him.

It made his illness seem like an afterthought even while still a random enemy that could strike at any moment.

Brushing it aside, Harry adjusted his black tie and checked how much time he had before his limo arrived.

Peter headed home, going to get ready for the day. He was blushing softly and wishing he could have stayed with Harry.

Sighing quietly before he left, heading to his room upon arriving home to take a shower and get into his spider suit.

He changed into it and then went into the city to start routine patrol.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to OsCorp was uneventful, Harry wasn't looking forward to review accounts receivable and the ongoing phone calls to his accounting service.

Once he arrived in the meeting room, his staff informed him on what merchandise had been _scrutinized_ by the review board and why they weren't selling.

He couldn't have been more grateful for having Felicia handing out memos for the next week.

His only wish was that Menken could be brushed aside, a dark cloud raining humiliation,ridicule and unpleasant reminders just by sitting across from him-nearly made him break the water glass he held.

The only thing concerning him was the cure to the _curse_ that gradually worked to deteriorate him, his temper about to go off as a whistling kettle.

The key had to be somewhere in the files his Dad left.

By the lunch hour, Harry locked himself away in his office, reviewing the file on his computer, the outside world a nonentity, observing the experiments his Dad and Richard Parker had conducted.

The _grail_ to his ills, lay in the spiders venom, their very essence. Harry's eyes widened as he quickly rang for Felicia.

"Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day...I got some _homework_ to take care of," he said and resumed pouring over the footage like it was scripture.

Peter swung around the main streets, watching the city continue.

It was interesting to think about how large New York city was, especially with the powers he has.

He landed on a building near _Oscorp_, sighing and looking over at the building where he knew his lover was.

Taking a quick break, he pulled up the bottom of his red mask to take a drink of water.

Discarding the water bottle in a alley way trash can before pulling his mask down again.

Spider-Man looked over at the building again, deciding to swing around and see if he could find his lover's office.

He ran and jumped, sending out a string of web to swing around the _OsCorp_ building.

Harry was busy scribbling notes down on a pad from the file he was watching. Ten years he had no idea what his Dad and peter's had created.

Ten years of neglect and distance-for this! The last day he spoke to his father flashing back, causing him to nearly push the computer screen back in frustration.

_Could Pete know about this_? The idea was preposterous but marked his consciousness.

Richard Parker did leave Pete a briefcase, but was it all that he and Norman had documented in their research?

Tremors of division set in his brain. He closed his eyes and counted backwards from 20. _No way Pete knows, how could he_?

Watching their Dads working so close together left bittersweet bile in his gut.

_Could I? No! I could never ask him to dig into this...he'd think I'm a Monster_... He clicked **PAUSE** and turned his chair away from the screen.

Being away from here with Peter beside him would be a more than welcome relief.

Spider-Man swung up and looked in, seeing Harry within one room.

_Ah, there he is. He looks stressed_. He thought, landing just out of sight. He watched him from the window, seeing his frustration.

_I wonder what's wrong_? he wondered softly. He wanted to soothe him, but couldn't risk it right now.

He sighed and sung away, going into the center of the city. _I should go visit him tonight_.

Harry replayed the research footage double-checking he heard his father correctly.

It was like ambrosia to him, he couldn't get enough of it and sensed the answer to the _curse_ was within reach, its taste on the tip of his tongue.

Pausing the video, he minimized the screen, needing a break from seeing his Dad's face more than he preferred.

_Dad-why? Why did you do this...to me...the Parkers...the damn world_?!

Bolting up from his chair, he walked to where his personal _Keurig_ sat on a table by the left wall.

He figured some green tea would calm him down. As the water heater hummed, he looked over his missed text messages.

Shifting through business contacts until he noticed the last one from Peter.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He typed out: **Hey Pete! What're you doing later**?

Peter had just finished a fight with a minor crook. He was no worse for wear, only having a black eye.

It wasn't bad either. He got home and only then did he check his phone seeing the one from Harry.

"Huh, I wonder what's up?" He mumbled, grabbing his mobile phone and reading it.

He responded, typing: **Hi, Harry! I was really just gonna relax. I'm a tiny bit sore. Work hurts.**

Harry figured Peter probably had a lot of runs today or coded his eyes out to the point of boredom.

He text him back: **I was gonna cook dinner- you wanna come over**? He sat at the kitchen counter of his home, waiting for a **YES**.

This was one evening he didn't want to be alone.

**Dinner sounds great! What time do you want me to be over**?- he responded.

Peter had some makeup to lessen the look of his black eye, but it still might cause problems.

He showered and changed, checking his phone after he was finished and was looking presentable.

**Be here around 10 PM** Harry replied. He immediately walked to the kitchen to see what would be perfect for him and his boyfriend.

Concluding his affairs early around 7 PM, Harry returned home, putting the hard drive with everything he learned along with the notes in his safe. Part of him almost dreaded having to open it up again and put whatever his father had concocted to work on himself.

Selecting a _PF Chang_ dish from the freezer, he smiled to himself knowing Peter would enjoy this along with a salad.

Certainly this would brighten both their spirits, especially his after such a brain-splitting day.


	11. Chapter 11

A smile grew on Harry's face thinking back to the day they saw each other in ten years-that black coat of his, damn he looked gorgeous in it.

Checking the time, Harry collected his senses and turned on some jazz music to set the mood.

Peter was on his way taking a _Lyft_ cab, lightly powering his black eye again, lightening the bruise a bit. He prayed that it wasn't too visible.

That would be bad. He didn't want to have to explain to his boyfriend that he had gotten into a fight and then have to explain it like a mugging or something.

He already did that enough with his friends.

Regardless, he was excited to see Harry again, hopefully in a better mood than when he had seen him through the window earlier.

Checking his attire one more time in the mirror hanging on the Living Room wall, Harry was content with how he looked.

Hiding the afflictions of his disease was challenging but he didn't look too much like Death-not yet at least.

He kept the beef on warm heat and fiddled a bit on his piano near the window, ears eagerly waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Having Peter here would alleviate the tightening despairing rope that tied knots inside him he doubted could be undone.

Peter soon arrived, knocking on the door. He waited patiently for Harry to open the door, humming softly to himself.

He was excited to see the other again and was wondering if Harry was going to notice his eye. He hoped not.

Harry leaped up from the piano seat and rushed downstairs to open the front door.

There he was, wearing that dark jacket he just loved seeing his nerdy boyfriend in.

The same _smooth sailing_ smile on his face, although one of his eyes did appear a bit dark.

Either Pete ran into a door or has been up too many nights than he should be.

Putting it out of mind, harry welcomed him in and led the way upstairs, he just wanted to see his boyfriend in awe again at what he'd prepared for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter smiled and responded -No problem! I'll see you then!- He put his phone down and brushed his hair.

After that, he grabbed more presentable clothes, dressing causal like usual. He just hoped Harry didn't mind.

He smiled and checked the time. It was about 9:30.

_I should probably head over_. He thought to himself, grabbing a bag with extra clothes in case he ended up staying the night again.

Harry had just finished getting the table ready. The Mongolian style Beef already smelled delicious as he set a lit match on to a pair of candles.

He wanted this to be as beautiful of an evening for his boyfriend as possible.

He decided on a green turtle-neck sweater, black pants and black leather loafers for the evening.

No doubt Peter would show up equally as _casual_ if not more _classy_ than him.

A smile grew on Harry's face thinking back to the day they saw each other in ten years-that black coat of his, damn he looked gorgeous in it.

Checking the time, Harry collected his senses and turned on some jazz music to set the mood.

Peter was on his way, lightly powering his black eye again, lightening the bruise a bit. He prayed that it wasn't too visible.

That would be bad. He didn't want to have to explain to his boyfriend that he had gotten into a fight and then have to explain it like a mugging or something.

He already did that enough with his friends.

Regardless, he was excited to see Harry again, hopefully in a better mood than when he had seen him through the window earlier.

Checking his attire one more time in the mirror hanging on the Living Room wall, Harry was content with how he looked.

Hiding the afflictions of his disease was challenging but he didn't look too much like Death-not yet at least.

He kept the beef on warm heat and fiddled a bit on his piano near the window, ears eagerly waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Having Peter here would alleviate the tightening despairing rope that tied knots inside him he doubted could be undone.

Peter soon arrived, knocking on the door. He waited patiently for Harry to open the door, humming softly to himself.

He was excited to see the other again and was wondering if Harry was going to notice his eye. He hoped not.

Harry leaped up from the piano seat and rushed downstairs to open the front door.

There he was, wearing that dark jacket he just loved seeing his nerdy boyfriend in.

The same _smooth sailing_ smile on his face, although one of his eyes did appear a bit dark.

Either Pete ran into a door or has been up too many nights than he should be.

Putting it out of mind, Harry welcomed him in and led the way upstairs, he just wanted to see his boyfriend in awe again at what he'd prepared for them.

Peter waited patiently for Harry to open the door, humming softly. He had stopped and bought some flowers for Harry.

He smiled happily as Harry opened the door. "Hi, Harry," he said shyly, holding out the flowers. He smiled happily though.

His eye ached a bit, so he didn't smile as big on that side, making a crooked smile.

Harry took the bouquet gratefully. After inhaling its fresh scent which did draw a smile out of him, he lifted his blue eyes up to meet Peter's.

"Hehe, really Pete you always do the unexpected."

He stood aside and motioned for his boyfriend to enter. Now was his turn to pop a surprise.

Peter adored that smile on Harry's face. He loved seeing him happy. He smiled sheepishly, laughing.

"You think so?" he asked, walking in as directed. "I like the music," he said, smiling wider as he heard the music.

He waited for Harry to be alongside him before he kept walking. He loved being close to the other.

"Have I ever lied to you?" harry asked half teasingly as they proceeded upstairs where he had everything arranged.

"First close your eyes" he instructed before opening the door.

The jazz music was a sweet hook and now was time to really give his love something to remember.

He laughed softly as he other teased. He covered his eyes. "Eyes closed." he said, listening for more instructions.

"What now?" he asked, trying to figure out where he was so he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Take my hand and just follow me-DON'T open your eyes though."

Harry stressed as he turned the knob and led Peter inside as the music became clearer.

As they neared the candle-lit dining room, Harry stopped.

"Okay, open them..." he whispered in Peter's right ear.

He nodded, gripping his hand tightly as he tried walking around cautiously.

He continued listening and used his spidey sense to keep from bumping into things. He stopped as Harry did, eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes on command, looking around.

"It's beautiful!" he said, looking at his boyfriend.

Harry's smiled only beamed more seeing his boyfriend overjoyed at all he did for their evening together.

"I knew you'd love this." He motioned Peter over to the table. A salad bowl, _Merlot_ wine bottle and basket of garlic bread sat on it.

The silverware glistened against the candle flame.

"It's amazing." he said, smiling as he looked over at his boyfriend. He followed the directions, looking around the room.

"I love it all," he said, smiling brightly.

He hugged Harry and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Thank you." he said into his ear.

Draping an arm over Peter's shoulder, Harry nibbled on his right ear a bit. "We've just got started, don't thank me just yet. Let's eat."

He moved to pull out his boyfriend's chair before going to bring out the main dish.

He really had to hand it to himself, so far it all played out as if it were a clique Valentine's ad only much more meaningful.

Peter blushed as Harry nibbled on his ear. He giggled at the feeling, shivering slightly from the sensation.

"Yes, let's." he said, smiling and sitting after Harry pulled out the chair.

He waited for the other to return. He looked around, smiling.

Harry placed the green glass bowl of Mongolian Beef down in the center of the table, still hot and the spicy aroma rising up into the air.

"Hope you like it..." he said as he took his seat across from Peter.

Peter smiled. "It smells great!" he said brightly, smiling happily at him. He waited for Harry before grabbing some of the food.

He didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled it.

Harry had just took a serving of salad with some plastic tongs before passing the bowl to Peter.

The famished look on the brunette's face was one that he rarely saw but loved on his boyfriend.

"Wine?" he asked lifting up the bottle waiting to be uncorked.

Peter smiled and served himself some salad. He blushed, looking up at him. "Yeah, that sounds good." he said, smiling shyly.

Harry poured wine for the both of them before they dug into their food.

"So, how was work?" he asked before chowing down on a succulent piece of beef he skewered with his fork.

"Work was good, how about you?" he asked, looking up at him, smiling. He took another bite from the salad.

He watched his boyfriend, happy to be with him.

He knew that Harry was stressed and hoped to soothe it, not liking when Harry was upset.

"Boring but then when your name to a multi-billion dollar company, you gotta smile and put up with it."

Harry took a sip of wine while debating popping a question he had on his mind since this afternoon.

"You said your Dad left you a briefcase of stuff...ever learn what it was all about?" he munched on a carrot in an effort to keep the dinner cordial.

He nodded, smiling sympathetically. He looked up at him a little surprised.

"I haven't really looked into it. It was just full of confusing stuff. I didn't know what anything in it was talking about so I just put it in a safe for protection." he said.

Harry gripped his fork, almost unsure how to respond to that. On one hand this was his possible means of survival, of breaking the last frightening non-relenting grip of his despicable excuse of a father.

Yet this was also involving his boyfriend's past and possibly his future.

The idea of Peter being crushed by this nearly made him choke on the bite from his plate. "I could help with that sometime...if you want..."

"I can get it out if you want to look at it." he said. "I would appreciate it if you could help me with that." He said, looking at him.

Peter smiled sweetly at him.

"This food is great!" he said, smiling.

"Tomorrow..." Harry clutched Peter's right hand as he reached for the tongs to grab another helping of salad. Their eyes met.

"Anything for you," He took the tongs out of Peter's hand and traced the lines of his palm quietly.

Peter nodded, smiling lovingly at him. He looked at their joined hands, smiling softly.

"Are you alright, Harry? You've seemed stressed." He said gently.

"I'm okay, just been working too hard. But I'd rather spend time with you."

Harry almost didn't want to let go of Peter's hand, there was a softness to them with an underlying strength he barely ever knew his friend had.

Peter nodded gently, squeezing his hand lovingly. "I would rather stay with you as well." he said, smiling sweetly.

The brunette youth wanted to cuddle after dinner, smiling gently at him.

He saw the tightness of Harry's shoulder's, wanting to soothe it.

Harry offered a hint of a smirk at his boyfriend as his eyes noticed the time on the wall clock.

It was now 10:13 PM and he could feel the strain of his body upon him. He preferred that to another painful attack brought by the illness.

With Peter here, it eased yet he still had an appetite to be filled.

"You can stay over tonight..." he sipped what was left of his wine and winked from over the glass.

Peter smiled at the offer. "Sounds great, but I don't have any sleep clothes." he said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

He checked the time as well and smiled.

"I'll clean up if you want to go lay down." he offered, blushing at the wink Harry sent him.

Harry cupped Peter's face. "God, you're just incredible you beautiful dork!" he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, wanting to 'eat' him as well.

"Thanks, guess I could go kick back."

Standing up from his chair, he drew a lock of his hair back and cleared his throat. "Call me if you need any help."

Peter blushed softly at the adoration. He kissed back lovingly, smiling goofy as they parted.

"Yeah, go ahead." he said, smiling. He stood up and nodded, beginning to clean up.

Harry walked towards his bedroom, first turning into his bathroom. Splashing some cold water on his face just to be sure the evening was still happening, that he was still of his own body.

After a brief silent beat he walked into the bedroom.

Leaving his dress clothes in a heap on the carpet, he donned a black t-shit and shorts before falling on the bed.

Flipping on the TV even though he wasn't in the mood to watch anything, yet the latest on the Big Apple's masked protector made him pause and digest each fact.

Peter cleaned up after their dinner, making sure that the leftovers were put away before cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

He found Harry on the bed and smiled, although wondering what he should do about his clothing situation.

"If you wanna go change in the bathroom go ahead-or just toss it all aside and hop on board."

Harry turned his head towards the door, his tongue tip poking out suggestively.

Peter could be shy sometimes and a real tease at others. Harry thought it wise to balance both possibilities out.

Peter nodded, blushing. He shook his head. "I'll just change here. You don't mind, do you ?" He asked, beginning to remove his top.

He figured he would just sleep in his boxers unless they did the deed again.

Peter stripped down to said boxers and folded his clothing before crawling into the bed, blushing softly.

"Thank you for dinner and everything." He said softly, kissing Harry's left cheek.

Harry turned to face Peter, his left hand enjoyed feeling his boyfriend's soft brown hair in between his fingers again.

"You looked like you needed it Pete. You could use some meat on your bones."

He did have to hand it to Peter, he had a lovely body and wondered how he found the time to stay so fit.

Adding a tickle at Peter's stomach to add tease to the sweet injury.

Peter giggled as Harry tickled him. "I'm not that thin!" he protested, smiling at him. He looked at him with his gentle brown eyes.

Peter reached out, gently touching Harry's blonde hair.

"I missed you today." he said softly, kissing his cheek again.

Harry snickered settled into Peter's arms as he drew the onyx-colored bed sheet over their bodies.

"Wish I could've been with you than taking calls and signing crap they want me to promote."

He cast a half-sarcastic grin at his boyfriend.

The TV suddenly caught their attention with another 'latest' news report on the heroic web-slinger. Harry watched it silently for a minute.

"Ever wonder if he deals with the stuff everyone else does?"

Peter just smiled, pulling him close. "Yeah? Don't you miss the old days?" he asked, smiling. He looked towards the TV.

It was always a bit surprising to see himself on the screen, even if people couldn't see beneath his mask.

"I'm sure he does. If he's human like us, which I'm sure he is, then he most likely does deal with normal people stuff." he said, choosing his wording carefully, although hints of familiarity peeked through once or twice.

Harry drew circles on Peter's naked chest. "Yeah, I do miss those days. Just never thought something so good...could come outta lost time."

He brought the hand stroking his shoulder towards his mouth and kissed each of Peter's fingers.

He could only imagine how his Dad would react if he knew about him being gay. Outrage, denial and rejection.

His mind swirled over why he shouldn't care but the last time they saw each other ten years ago remained stamped deep in him, the imprint didn't vanish.

Still, he couldn't and wouldn't sacrifice Peter Parker.

Peter just held him close, kissing his head gently as he listened. "Yeah, I can hardly remember how much we were together." he said sadly.

Getting thrown around a lot could do that to someone's memory. He didn't want to think about how Harry's father would react.

He could feel the melancholy from Harry, wanting to soothe it.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Harry turned on his back before moving up to the bed frame to look Peter in the eye.

Now wasn't the moment to spring the truth on him but there was a massive ache he wanted to catapult from his inner self.

"Under pressure...everyone keeps comparing me to my Dad- "You're the spitting image of your father" or "Norman would've done this..." He nearly spat an obscenity out.

"It's like I'm the freaking Poster Boy of _OsCorp_ and he's still pulling the strings. I'm going outta my head Pete and sometimes I don't feel like I'm living."

He listened gently, reaching out to gently place his hand over Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry. You are so much different from your father.

He was a bitter man and he died being bitter and pushing people away. I don't think I would ever be able to see you as your father." Peter said gently, continuing to try to soothe him. He sat up.

"You are already better than he is, even if others can't see that." he said softly.

Harry huffed as a smile broke the troubled exterior he just exhibited.

Cupping Peter's face before delivering a mind-numbing kiss on the brunette's blessed lips.

"Anyone ever tell you you'd make a great therapist? You like a Sage-a dorky cute one."

Peter was caught by surprise by the kiss, returning it after a moment. He held onto him, smiling gently into the kiss.

"A few people." he murmured, smiling softly.

"Although never a dorky cute sage" he said, laughing softly as he gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry's hands trailed over the curves of Peter's back as he gently bit on his boyfriend's bottom lip. "Chalk one down for being original."

Adding a slight slap to Peter's right butt cheek just to get a giggle out of him.

Peter smiled, looking up at him. "Originality is key." he said teasingly, giggling as Peter slapped his butt. He kissed Harry's cheek sweetly.

"You've no clue how long I've wanted that today" Harry whispered into Peter's left ear.

The sudden slap on his own butt encouraged him to playfully gnaw at the brunette's neck and move his balls around in his right hand.

Peter blushed softly, smiling. "Really? Why don't you show me?" he offered with a teasing tone.

He bit his lip as Harry went to his neck and played with his warm balls.

He moved his arms up to gently hold onto Harry, kissing at his neck.

"Lay on your back, wanna 69 you baby," Harry whispered while the two index fingers of his left hand teased Peter's butt crack fluidly.

To have his boyfriend's lips bringing joy to his excited member was the best relief after the day he had and perfect following a well-planned dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter blushed, nodding. He bit his lip slightly as Harry teased his body. He laid down as told, ready for his boyfriend. What he wanted most was to please Harry however he could, wanting to soothe his stress. He smiled up at his lover as he got on top of him. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Peter's cock as it drew near to his face. Both his hands wrapping around the long meat while tenderly stroking it. His tongue touching Peter's pink tip which pleased his boyfriend. Licking around it seven times, Harry engulfed Peter now so the fun could commence.

Peter bit his lip as he felt Harry's hot breath against his cock. He began stroking his lover's cock that hung over him. Gently he began licking over it. He closed his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. Peter moaned as he felt Harry lick around him. He wrapped his arms around the other's legs to keep him steady. He took in more of the other's cock, sucking lightly still. A symphony of obscene words surged in Harry's mind as both of them showed each other's members unbridled bliss. He couldn't tell who was close to orgasm but it didn't matter. Peter was with him, his Peter. Biting lightly on his boyfriend's meat out of a degree of mischievous humor.

Inaudible words and slurping moans were the only _language_ shared as their climaxes neared collision. Peter moaned as he felt Harry work on his cock. He was in complete bliss, sucking and licking around Harry's cock. He reached his hand down and gentle rolled Harry's balls between his fingers. Moaning without restraint around the other's member as they continued. The sounds filled Peter's head, only adding to his arousal as he got close to his climax.

Mildly to moderate, Harry's mouth continued to move steadily and warm throughout the length and the sweet head, but commonly felt across his boyfriend's groin and even in the back of Harry's head.

Peter had to be ultra close as he was nearing _Nirvana_ himself.

Peter was getting close, moaning as Harry continued. He continued to please Harry, licking and sucking around the head. He pulled off.

"H-Harry- I'm close!" He said before going right back to work.

Moaning in between sucks of his boyfriend's warm pole, wanting to draw spurt after spurt of his creamy seed down his throat.

Harry wanted to bring Peter off first and yet even if he didn't it would be a sight not to miss seeing his nerd swallow jizz first.

Peter held on still, trying to get Harry to release first. He absently wondered how far they would go tonight.

The thought had him doing more to Harry's shaft, massaging his balls and sucking on the head a little harshly as he tried to keep himself from loosing his control.

Harry really did want Peter to let him see his highly aroused sweat-covered face. Peter had to admit was beautiful yet really vulnerable and can even seem awkward-which was how he enjoyed it. But it drew them together so much. Call it the Osborn pride going to his head, yet Harry felt it coming. Counting mentally backwards from seven until he breathed "I'm cumming!"

Peter wasn't there yet, although very close. He heard Harry's words and pulled off.

"D-do you want me to keep sucking?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yes, go on and do it..." Harry whispered licking the tip before him as an indication.

He would be bound to Peter from this moment on and nothing would stand in the way of that.

His fingers pressing into his boyfriend's skin as he swore this to himself.

Peter closed his lips around Harry's cock again, sucking on the head once more before taking in more.

He let out a soft noise as he felt Harry's fingers pressing into his skin.

Harry pulled his head back, the taste of his boyfriend's seed still present in his mouth even after swallowing it all. Breathing suddenly felt alien for 2 minutes. He caught Peter just as he drained his load out. As much as he wanted his lips touching again, that image forever snap shot in Harry's brain. Peter continued to suck him off, gripping at his thighs and moaning to cause pleasurable vibrations. He gagged a little bit as Harry's load hit the back of his throat. Swallowing all that he could, some dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He pulled off, panting heavily as he finished swallowing.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend, a sweaty yet gorgeous mess anybody could be taken by. If he were an artist, Harry would paint Peter as he is now but a photo would last longer. Leaning over to get a closer look at Peter's face, quietly yet intently eyeing him with a duplicitous cat-like demeanor.

Peter looked up at him, blushing softly as he noticed he was being observed. "I-is something wrong?" He asked softly, looking worried.

Harry flicked Peter in the forehead. "Nothing's wrong_ dork_, just pleased at how outstanding I am in having you _splashin' your avenue_. You're fucking gorgeous when you do it." Harry laughed as he flung a flat pillow Peter's way before rising out of bed and flexed his back. The_ OsCorp_ duties on his agenda second to the remaining half of his Dad's file he had yet to pour over. Maybe today the secret would come to light. Not only for his sake but for Peter's as well.

Peter blushed. "Am I?" He asked, smiling at him as he caught the pillow. He sat up to watch Harry stretch. He blushed. He couldn't help but notice how attractive Harry was. He just smiled softly. "What else do you want to do?" He asked Harry, remaining seated on the bed.

"Just make the most out of our time before the shit of being the CEO calls me to the office." Harry twisted Peter's right nipple once he scooted up close to him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at him as Harry twisted his nipple. "Rude!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. He began trying to tickle Harry when he could. He pouted at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know you love it Pete, you're always playing the goodey-two shoes when all the while you got a _Wild Side_. " Harry sucked on his boyfriend's lower lip in a surprise kiss before drawing both their bodies back on to the mattress.

"Oh shut up." he mumbled, rolling his eyes before Harry kissed him, He let Harry lead him back to the bed. He kissed back lovingly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Seems I didn't miss the mark" Harry whispered, titillated at how the heat, smell and power of Peter's arms were able to lull him into a calm yet intimate peace. His eyes closing as they caught the last look at the time on the table-side clock. He wouldn't mind being late tomorrow. Menken could shove his responsibilities lecture up his ass and Felicia was a smart young lady-one of the few staff he even felt good having take care of things. Neither of them mattered as Harry moved in closer to Peter spooning him, an embrace he wouldn't let anything come between-even his death if it came to it.

Peter smiled at him softly, warm brown eyes looking over Harry's face, hair and torso. "You're not wrong." He finally admitted, pouting. He yawned as Harry began to spoon him, scooting back to close any gap, not wanting to be separated from Harry at all. He wanted to be as close as he could possibly be. He wouldn't let anything ruin this moment for him. Nothing would ruin it.

Harry kissed along Peter's neck up towards his left ear while his fingers made an out-of-the-blue tickle assault starting at Peter's abdomen and up his stomach. The laughter and delighted kicks he made only provoked Harry to hump his boyfriend's ass. "Your Puppy Dog Pout's cute but I love your laugh better." Lips meeting again with a small bite on Peter's bottom one.

Peter was relaxed until Harry began tickling him. He let out a shriek and began wiggling, trying to get away. He kicked at him, turning over to face him. "H-HARRY!" he yelled, laughing loudly. He giggled, sticking out his tongue after Harry nipped his lip.

Harry's mouth returned to Peter's neck as he caught some skin in between his teeth. A little reminder his boyfriend could take with him for the rest of the day. Kneading Peter's balls while listening to the pleasured winces the brunette made. He never thought Peter was into hickeys but embraced the fact gladly.

Peter let his hand fall against Harry's chest as he sucked a hickey into his neck. He loved it and he wrapped his leg around Harry's legs when he began to knead his balls. He let out quiet moans and whines, reaching and gripping Harry's hair gently.

Grabbing both of their cocks in his dominant hand, Harry began to jerk himself and Peter off at the light tug he made on his blonde locks. "You're such a cute crazy sex machine Pete..." Harry jested with a flashy grin.

Peter blushed. "S-says the one j-jacking us off." he teased back, biting his lip and continuing to mess with his hair. "H-Harry~" He moaned, arching his back.

"C'mon and lemme get some of you before I gotta hit the road Petey..." Harry drowned out the brunette's moans, sliding his tongue down Peter's throat, that sleek member of his distended and on the last few strokes to _painting the pickle_.

He whined at the other's words. "I-I don't want you to leave." He whined, moaning. He was getting closer to finishing.

"Sorry babe-_OsCorp_'s nothing without it's signature poster boy. Hey, I'll catch you this evening, okay?" He drew Peter's face in to steal a quick kiss while allowing his boyfriend to allow the satisfying orgasm to settle within his insides.

Peter pouted as Harry kissed him. He arched his back and let out a moan as he came a few seconds later. "Just a few more minutes?" He asked panting, reaching out for Harry.

Harry just couldn't refuse Peter a few more minutes while his ready suit and shoes remained on the chair next to his closet, a taunting reminder he couldn't be late even though technically he could be. Lifting himself back to his boyfriend's eye-level, he kissed teasingly over Peter's face while rubbing his belly.

Peter wrapped his arms around Harry, glad that his boyfriend wasn't leaving the bed yet. He smiled and returned a few of the face kisses as he felt Peter rub his belly. "Why are you doing that? Not that I don't like it." He asked.

"You seem to like it Pete. Always like trying new things to make you smile-it's fucking cute." Harry drew his boyfriend's face over for another instant lip locking before reclining on his right elbow. Taking the moment of admire the one true friend he ever had now lover was a heartbeat from making him think about abandoning his schedule for the rest of the day and just stay home. But he couldn't let that happen.

Peter listened to him, a soft smile growing on his face as he did so. "You think?" He asked softly, looking at him and kissing him back before he pulled away. He wished Harry could stay or he could go with Harry, but that would probably cause a few problems. He could get by with these small moments.

"You were always the passionate one Petey," Harry chided his lover before looking back at his bedside clock again. He couldn't linger any longer as much as the pull to stay with Peter was difficult to slip out of. "Duty calls babe, duty calls the man of the hour." Cupping Peter's face for one more kiss, Harry slowly pushed himself up and out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom stark nude, pleased he could at least give his boyfriend something to think about for the rest of the day.

Pete sighed softly. "I guess so." He said pouting. "Okay." He said softly, kissing him lovingly as he pulled away. He got up as well to go take a quick shower. "I'm gonna clean myself up then I'll go home. Aunt May needs me home." He said, smiling.

Harry left the room snatching his suitcase up, texting one more endearing message to Peter's phone as he descended the staircase down to the lobby.


	15. Chapter 15

"Will do!" He called out. He cleaned himself and washed his hair before stepping out and drying off. He went over to grab his clothes and bag. Once checking to make sure he had everything, he checked his phone, smiling at the message and heading home. He took the stairs and went home.

When he arrived, Aunt May wasn't in the kitchen, so he went and checked her bedroom. She was asleep.

A few hours after Harry left his house, he entered this office with a feeling he couldn't place while looking out the window at the great view of the city—a weekly ritual he had started after moving back to NY few months earlier. Given the circumstances he'd been feeling a bit under the weather, sitting at his desk he sighed while privately hoping the fresh summer air and sunlight would do him good.

It didn't. as the lunch hour neared, Harry began to get chills and his skin felt strangely sensitive, like when someone's coming down with the flu. On top of that, it felt like he had pulled a muscle in his back or chest; when he breathed or stretched certain ways, Harry got shooting pains across his body. It was the _curse_ taking effect.

Over the course of the day, Harry's body continued betraying him in weird ways. Painful red marks appeared under his armpit and lower back; at first he chalked it up to another random attack that would gradually dissipate, but when they started growing in both size and pain, he knew that his Dad's final warning proved more eerily true than it did before he passed. Despite trying to foam-rolling away the strange muscular aches in his back and chest, Harry swore and threw random object about his office to the point he feared he'd pass out—his back felt like it was on fire. At this point, Harry was marveling at his _Devil's Luck_: Who pulls a muscle, gets the flu, and gets attacked by bugs (or a really terrible nightmare attack) all in the same few days? He knew there was only one person he could trust with this. Reaching for his cell phone with a trembling pale hand.

Peter cleaned the kitchen and sweep the house, making sure to clean everything up. He grabbed his headphones and listened to some music as he cleaned. He cleaned the bathrooms, his room and did his laundry before Aunt May woke up.

She walked into the kitchen to find a breakfast already laid out for her. She smiled and looked for Peter. He had already left to go to the local library. At least that's what he wrote in his note. He was actually doing his hero thing, web slinging around the city and looking for any crime taking place in order to stop it. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten hurt badly the entire time he had been Spider-Man, but he brushed away the thought, not wanting to jinx it.

He swung by _Oscorps_, looking to see if he could find Harry. He couldn't at a quick pass by, so he swung away towards the heart of New York City. He sat on top of an office building as he waited for something to happen. He was bored and found himself wishing he was back in that hotel room with Harry.

He heard his phone ringing and quickly got up to find a place to hide so he could talk in private.

"Pete, its me." Harry's voice more hoarse and sickly than he ever remembered it sounding in his life. The fear of anybody walking in and seeing him in the nearly zombie-like manner he was was enough to make him shatter into pieces. He needed to tell Peter what was going on. After two rings, the sound of his lover's voice slowed his racing heart, which hung on the verge of giving out. His Dad's words had become a noose digging deeper into his neck and he was determined to cut it once and for all.

"Harry? What's wrong? You sound sick." He said. "Want me to bring you some soup or something?" He offered gently. He was worried about Harry now, not wanting him to be sick or hurt. He listened to Harry, pulling his mask halfway over his face and putting the phone on speaker as he quickly ordered some food for himself and Harry for pickup. He was going to Harry's office to bring him the food and comfort him. Screw whomever attempted to stop him.

"Not really, Pete. I'm dying, but I think you can help save my life." Harry coughed barely able to finish his sentence. "Please hurry, there's something I gotta show you." He hung up groaning as knots twisted within his stomach. The pain more excruciating than it ever been. Had it been the same for his Dad? The thought one he didn't want to dwell on instead more of the hope his trust and love for Peter and what Spider-Man represents will be enough. Just enough to help him conquer the _curse_ that continually sunk its claws inside him.


End file.
